Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manipulator system-calibrating method, a manipulator, and a manipulator system.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a manipulator system in which a distal end portion of a manipulator is provided with a movable portion and the movable portion is manipulated by transmitting a driving force of a motor to the movable portion via a wire is known. In such a manipulator, calibration is carried out such that the movable portion operates to accurately follow a manipulation input.
For example, a treatment tool described in U.S. Patent Application, Publication No. 2008/0114494 includes a pair of jaws, which is opened and closed by driving a wire, at a distal end portion thereof to grasp a treatment target and a proximal end thereof is provided with a motor pulling the wire and a master manipulation unit supplying a manipulation input to the motor.
In such a treatment tool, it has been proposed that calibration is carried out by moving the first jaw to the second jaw and measuring a position of the second jaw relative to the first jaw and an amount of torque generated at that time.